


Something Wicked This Way Comes

by Lazerah



Series: SWTWC [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: BioWare, Dragon Age AU, F/F, F/M, Humor, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazerah/pseuds/Lazerah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Romance between Searia Amell and Alistair will be tested and tempted time and time again as she has to leave him to seek the answers and reasons behind her renewing Dreams... and she has a sneaking feeling that the still missing Morrigan might have a part to play. This will be a series that I'm doing, rated MA for your pleasure and protection. F!Amell/Alistair/Anders as well as others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unlikely Futures

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Most all characters and places are owned and property of Bioware (exception Searia and a few other minor characters). This is an A/U story and will not follow the original canon.
> 
> For the purposes of the story I'm about to tell, Alistair was not crowned King until after the events in Awakening (meaning he was with my Warden during those events) and Fergus was Regent in his place until Ferelden was deemed (mostly) secure from the immediate threat of Darkspawn. This is the additional story of my Warden and tracking down the Maleficar Morrigan.
> 
> Precautionary Warning: This story (not necessarily this chapter) will contain violence/gore/sex/smut/mature content/ ideologically sensitive material/ and profanity throughout and with varying degrees. If this is a problem please feel free to click the back button at the top of your browser.

Urthemiel held her captive. She couldn't move; couldn't escape his deadly grasp. His claws pinned her to the cracked stone. The sulfuric breath beating down on her chest felt like flame— slowly searing away her will, her power. Underneath everything, the pain and disgust, the nauseous crawling feeling the beast had on the taint in her bloood—she felt pity. Here was an old god, "the beautiful one"… look at him now.

"You are mine child," he called to her mind. His face inches from her own Dark drool-like slime dripping down his corrupted snout. "You will come when I call."

"Never!" she screamed out trying to submerge the fear that gripped her. "I killed you… I-I…"

"You what? Killed my body? Yes. Killed my soul, my spirit, the essence of that which I am? I think not."

Her mind refused to believe the demons taunts. "Liar! I saw you fall under my blade. You—"

"No, you," he boomed, as the force of his claws crushed down on her ribs. "You gave me rebirth. You chose love. Him, over the death that should have claimed you both."

Silence filled the space between them. She struggled to breathe under him as the answer came to her mind. "M-Morrigan… the ritual."

"The Archdemon snapped its jaws in answer; the hint of a smile lingering in her mind. "You will come when I call human. My blood sings to you, it calls to the corruption inside… you will be mine. Your debt has yet to be paid."

-X-

Searia gasped and sprung awake as the dark dream released her. Unbidden tears streamed down her face as she tried to regain control. She sat up slowly letting her ragged breath calm. What the flying nug-humpers just happened? No dream, not even during the Blight had had that effect on her. Fear, yes, foreboding most definitely, but never this skin crawling hint of truth. She clenched her eyes and teeth as she tried to ground herself. No, it was just a dream, not a vision… or was it a message? No. No, no, no. It was just the cursed taint having an effect on the Fade. This, this here, this room was reality. She sniffed as more tears rolled down her face, hands clenched in the sheets.

The bed shifted beside her and a callused hand brushed the remaining tears. An uncontrolled smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

She looked up into his caramel eyes, pushed her forehead naturally against his and sighed.

Alistair brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Another dream babe?"

"Hah, you could say that." She gripped his hand in hers and gave it a squeeze. "I wish I knew what it all meant. I know it's not my calling, it's too early but it feels… wrong, tainted."

Worry painfully wrenched in his gut at the thought of losing the woman he loved be it through the calling or otherwise. "Don't say that, it-it could be anything. Some Wardens struggle sleeping their whole lives. I don't know what it is, but it's not your time…" he squeezed her hand in support, as if trying to convince himself that everything was alright, "it can't be."

Searia fell back into the soft bed and turned on her side gesturing for Alistair to lie next to her. He pulled her against him and she snuggled into his chest relishing the feel of his arms around her. "I don't think it's that either," she ran her hands over his bare chest smiling as she felt him shiver beneath her touch," but it does feel like something."

"Mmm, that feels good," he said slowly sliding a hand up her thigh and cupping her bottom in his palm pushing her body flush against him. "What do you mean?"

Desire tightened in her belly. Was it normal for them to still want one another like this, does it ever go away? She didn't know but relished every second of it, every touch, and every stolen moment. She tried to concentrate as she answered him which was becoming exceedingly difficult. "It's like something's drawing me, calling me towards it. The dreams…they're like nothing I've ever experienced before. Like," she looked up at him silently apologizing for what she was about to say, and had to do, "like my job isn't quite done yet."

Alistair bent his head towards her and kissed her neck avoiding her eyes, he couldn't let her see the pain in his. A moan escaped her lips as she nuzzled deeper into him, he tasted so sweet, her skin so soft, the smell of vanilla and cinnamon consuming him. It never failed to amaze him how much he craved this woman, how much he ached for her. His lips kissed upwards before nipping playfully at her earlobe.

"This is where you belong," he said, not sure if he was trying to convince her or himself. The hunger in his voice was staggering, driving her to buck her hips against his already rigid member. "Here, in my arms…wanting, aching for me, my touch, my mouth."

He rolled on top of her and slowly started to unbutton his white dress shirt she wore to bed. As the last button came undone he opened the shirt exposing her soft olive skin and perfect breasts. He trailed his nose up the valley between, reveling in the way she shuddered under him before letting his mouth come to a stop at her lips. "Calling my name as I thrust into you, driving you higher until your body shudders with pleasure as I make you come again…and again."

Searia could feel her desire pool between her legs. So much had changed since there first time together, he now knew her body as well if not more than she did. No longer was he the inexperienced boy from the Blight, but a man, a King of both her heart and the people; and he was hers. Her body trembled in anticipation; she needed him like a dying man needed hope. He was her escape, always had been. He could make her forget everything when they were together like this, when they loved like this. Her hand pressed into his shoulder, "Maker Ali, I want—"

He cut her off as his mouth took possession of hers. He loved the taste of her, hunger drove him, and his member throbbed painfully as he let himself be consumed by her. Her fingers ran through his hair pulling him into a deeper kiss. Their tongues tangled, intertwining in motion escalating the passion that claimed them.

He moved his face over her neck hitting all the right spots as her breath came in heated pants. Skillfully he positioned his hand before her sex the other supporting his weight. He could feel the heat of her desire radiating off her, his own hips bucked in anticipation.

Kissing a path down her neck he licked the valley between her breasts, "Mmm, you're so sweet." He looked up into her face as his tongue curled around a nipple, her amethyst eyes piercing him with uninhibited desire. The power he had over her like this never failed to thrill him. So strong in everything, always the one to lead them to battle, always the one to hold back, never vulnerable; but here in his bed, so soft, exuding feminine sensuality, she would submit to him, beg him, excite him like he never thought possible.

Searia slid her hands over his shoulders, "Ali-Alistair…please." His tongue tortured her with pleasure, caressing, biting and nibbling her until she pleaded for any kind of release.

"Tell me Seari, tell me what you want."

She bit her lip as her mind raced thinking of all things she wanted him to do to her, of all the pleasures she could give him. She felt his hated mouth envelop her breast and sighed. "Oh Ali…I nee—"

"Fffuck," she cried as raw pleasure ripped through her, his finger deftly sliding aside her smalls and swiftly entering her core. She could feel core clutch around him as he added another finger into her. Higher and higher she climbed, her hips pressing towards him begging for more.

He sat up and a devious smile crossed his lips. He withdrew from her, laughing when a pout crossed her face, and hooped his fingers through her smalls dragging them down her legs. "Maker you're so wet."

"Your fault," she retorted a wicked smile on her face. He thrust his fingers back inside her with a wicked grin of his own, dragging them in and out while his thumb massaged her bundle of nerves driving her to the edge.

She cried his name over and over as pleasure rode over everything else. She felt him shift-his tongue taking the place of his thumb as he tasted her lust. Such wicked pleasure he gave her until she cried his name into the night, her body trembling with liquid tremors.

He lifted himself from the juncture between her legs and licked his lips sending a jolt of desire to her core. "You taste like heaven."

Searia sat up and discarded the shirt around her shoulders loving the way his eyes never left her body, the way his hands slid across her chest. She pulled him to her and enraptured him in a hungry kiss tasting herself as her tongue caressed his own. His hands coming up to cup her face, his teeth nipping at her lower lip. Sliding a hand between them she let her hand glide over his imprisoned member.

Alistair growled against her lips, he could feel himself pressing painfully against his shorts, begging her to release him from the obstruction. She pulled him up with her as she rose to her knees. Her nails erotically scratching over his chest before transforming into a sensual caress as they came to a rest at his hips. Slowly she slid off his shorts, her eyes admiring his masculine beauty, her soft hands gliding delicately over his desire.

"Seari…"

She leaned up and bit his earlobe playfully, her hand never releasing contact from his cock. "Oh, so hard…"

His hips impulsively bucked forward forcing her hand to glide roughly over him. Her eyes looked up at him and he gave her a wicked smile—his hands sensually teasing her taut nipples, "Just for you."

Alistair watched as she bent before him. He could feel the heat of her breath, her mouth oh so close. She snaked out a tongue licking at the sensitive tip. His hands sliding through her hair as a moan of pleasure ripped free. He needed her he need more, now.

He watched as she wrapped her mouth around him, the view… it was all too much, yet not nearly enough. He thrust his hips forward propelling himself deeper in her mouth. "Oh Love… you're killing me."

She laughed, laughed at him. He would have chastised her but the sensation of it on him nearly drove him to the brink.

Searia smiled. Oh how she loved this man. The feel and taste of him as he thrust into her mouth, she cherished every second of it. Swirling her tongue and gliding back and forth she pushed him higher, but never quite letting him throw himself off the edge. Every growl from his lips urging her to give him the release he needed.

"Seari, love… please," he panted.

Hands on his thigh's she pulled him in deeper, her jaw ached and throat protested but she didn't care, she wanted… needed to give this to him. Her mouth causing him such pleasure it almost hurt. Then he felt it, a jolt of pleasure running from her hands to his groin. He cried out her name as he came in her mouth, shuddering from the force of his orgasm.

He recovered shortly after hands bracing against his knees for support. One look in her eyes and he had to have her again, had to be inside her. His mouth found her breast as a hand leaned them back onto the bed.

"I love when you do that to me," he said with labored breath.

She arched into him as he toyed with her, she love the feel of his mouth on her body. Sliding a hand up his muscled chest she whispered, "what, this?" and sent another twinge of soft electricity through him leaving all his hair stand on end, while a plethora of goose-bumps covered his skin.

Alistair shivered as pleasure coursed through his body—his member once again aching to be inside her. He kissed his way up her neck distracting her before he slipped a finger inside her. "Yess, that."

"Maker," she cried. "Ali, Ali pleeease. I-I need you inside me…"

He leaned over her and captured her lips, placing his member just before her entrance teasing her with the slight contact. "Your wish is my command."

Searia cried out his name as he surged into her. The weight of him inside her filling her with wonton pleasure. Alistair thrust into her rhythmically driving them both racing towards the edge. He sat up and pulled her hips against him, filling her to the hilt.

"Fuck… Ali." Her hands knotted in the sheets around her as he drove into her faster, harder. Her stomach tightened as the first ripple of pleasure coursed through her. Her hands flew to his legs as her nails clawed down them, an intense orgasm ripping through her body.

Alistair felt her hot sheath spasm around him as she came. A flood of pleasure consuming him as her nails dug into his legs, shooting rhythmic waves through him as he followed her over the edge.

Heavy breathing filled the night around them. He gathered her naked form close to him and lie beside her brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "I love you."

She squirmed closer to him, snuggling into the embrace. "I love you too."

It was quiet for a time, the silence between them one of happy pleasure and labored breathing. Alistair idly toyed with her hair as her ran her hands up and down his chest rhythmically. He wanted this woman more than anything, yet it was the one thing he couldn't have. They had postponed the inevitable as long as they could. Fergus did more than either of them could have ask for, but there time as a couple, legally was at an end.

"Seari" he said barely above a whisper, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. For you to be in my arms like this every night as my wife. If I could, you know I'd marry you in a heartbeat, and I'm gonna to try and do just that… whatever it takes no matter how long it takes me." His thumb trailed an invisible pattern on her arm. " I-I just wanted you to know that for the rest of my life, you're going to be the only one I am and want to be with. Today… the coronation, it doesn't mean anything, that this," he squeezed her in his arms, "has to change."

Her heart ached, longing for the future he envisioned with her, yet knowing that it was a fools dream. Tears rolled unbidden down her cheeks. She knew with all of her heart that he meant what he said. That he would try to find a way, that he would stay with her and only her, no matter how much the people needed an heir, but she didn't know if she could do it. She loved him more than she ever dreamed possible, but she didn't know if she could spend the rest of her life as the love of her life's mistress. She had no desire to be Queen, but she wanted and craved to be his wife, to have that claim, to be able to stop Emon and the other nobles shoving themselves and daughters at him. Like this, she would just have to watch, or even worse worry when she was away. He was a man after all, he might not want to be with them, to want anyone else as his wife, but there really is only so much temptation a person can take. When that time came, and he told her, she would be furious, but could she really blame him? Would he blame her? Oh what a mess.

She pretended to scratch her face and wiped the tears away trying to regain some emotional control. "I know, and I want nothing more than to be your wife. I know you too well—you'd do anything in you power that would allow us to be together, but we both know that chantry would never allow it, let alone the templar's. Even if it did happen and mage's were granted the privilege of marriage, or even freedom, they'd never allow one to rule." Not without something drastic, and most likely bloody.

He rolled her toward him and lifted her face so he could look in her eyes. "You don't know that. You're not just any mage you know; you're the Hero of Ferelden. Right or no, that does grant you certain privileges."

"Yes it may, but you also forget how reluctant they were to even grant me that title. If not for your, Fergus', and Orzamar's insistence on the matter, I doubt they would have even said a thank you."

He kissed her softly trying to convey just how much she meant to him, his heart throbbing painfully at the thought of never being able to spend his life with her. "I just don't want being King to come between us. We've been through so much together; I don't want to lose you because of some silly title. I know being a Warden comes first for you, which means you won't always be able to be by my side, and as much as that kills and scares the shit out of me I know it's what you're meant to do, what you have to do. And if it's means anything, you know I'd rather be out there with the Darkspawn and swords then in here with these stuffy nobles and sneaky wordplay."

She slid a hand down his arm and kissed his cheek. "You know it's too bad that you won't marry," she said sarcastically, trying to turn the conversation toward happier thoughts. "You're really good at this whole husband thing… such a shame to waste it all on me."

A wicked smile sprung to his lips. "Oh really you think so, hmm well we'll just have to see what you think after I do this."

His hands wrapped around her waist as he attacked her body with his hands. Her screams of laughter filled the room as he tickled her into submission. Then lovingly he showed her how much he loved and desired her one more time before they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	2. Renegade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is everything as perfect as it seems or will something inevitably go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/reviews are most welcome. Pleeese let me know what you think! I totally live off your guys' feedback!
> 
> And as always original DA characters are property of Bioware.

Slowly Searia slid her legs out from under the covers, trying to maneuver her body out of Alistair's sleepy grasp. It was still a few hours until dawn, the moon just starting to fall in the sky.

She wanted nothing more than to stay, to be by his side until he rose; the soft kisses he would trail up and down her neck, as he had awoken her so many times before… but things had changed. She knew they would when he took the throne, when she put him there. Those years, those mornings, were now lost to them… at least for now.

As his fingers slid over Searia's torso her teeth dug into her lower lip, the moan in her throat barely staying suppressed. Just the feel of his hands across her bare flesh sent shivers up her spine, apparently even unconscious he could have this affect on her.

She lifted her weight off the bed and turned back to the sleeping man with a triumphant smile. Zev would be proud. She had never had any luck with stealth; no matter how many times Leliana, Zev, and Nate tried to teach her. Sometimes she thought even they were baffled at her ineptitude. Truth be told clumsy didn't even begin to describe the ridiculous amount of damage she seemed to be able to cause herself while just walking about, it seemed the only time she was granted any form of grace was while fighting Darkspawn, and those fuckers never seemed to appreciate it either.

Her eyes turned to glance around the room. Now where did he… ah!

Treading carefully on the balls of her feet she fetched her clothing that was strewn across the room putting it on as she went, trying unsuccessfully not to think how they got there. For once she was thankful she was a mage. The soft fabric inside the robe comfortably slid down to conform to her strangely lithe figure. Even after the Blight and that bloody business with the Architect and the Mother she found the toned muscles strange. The Tower had left her small but not really fit, not that she was fat, but the physical activities they were able to participate in didn't generate this kind ofresult.

She pulled at the hem of the robes straightening out all the wrinkles and bumps in the runic fabric. She couldn't imagine having to wear all that armor Alistair and the others donned. It was ridiculous, so heavy and... hard to take off.

Searia smiled as memory began to flit across her mind, before shutting it down with a scowl. She didn't want to think about that, she couldn't afford to. This had to be done, it was for the best.

Her trousers and boots sat on the floor in front of her awaiting her to put them on, but something was missing. She couldn't find her smalls anywhere, she looked around again. Not on the furniture, not on the bed or bedpost, nor under Alistair's things. Where the bloody hell…

Maybe. She bent to look under the bed silently swearing if they weren't she would just give up and deal with it until she had time to fetch a different pair from her pack. It was a few hours at most, how bad could it be? Crossing her fingers she lifted the fine material of the bed skirt.

Nope. Nothing, not even a dust bunny in sight; the old rug that covered the floor was amazingly pristine, must be nice to be the King. With a sigh she lifted herself up and froze.

Alistair was glaring at her, eyes cold and accusing. He was leaning against one arm while the other held her smalls off a finger.

"Looking for something?"

Sweet bloody Andraste! Panic gripped her throat as sweat started to bead on her brow. Every muscle in her body was screaming at her to run, to escape, but her feet were glued to the floor. This was the last thing she wanted, he wouldn't, couldn't understand. It was easier this way, she had to go and goodbyes would just make it harder.

She gulped and held up her hands. "I-I can explain."

He swung his legs off the side of the bed, the blanket curling around his waist to avoid exposure. His hands clenched in silent fury or was it pain, at his sides, knuckles white with the force of it.

"Don't."

She recoiled slightly at the tone of his voice. It was like a slap to the face, she deserved it. She knew it, and even in knowing she couldn't bear the thought of him hating her. She just wanted a clean break, saying goodbye… it felt too permanent. Looking at him now, she thought it might be.

"Alistair…" she whispered, trying to reach out to him with words alone. She desperately wanted to explain, to tell him he was wrong, but it was just another lie. In the end even she wasn't sure if she was sorry or just sorry she got caught.

He turned his head slightly to the side. "I said don't. I don't want to hear any more of your lies. I just—" he sighed the sentence trailing off into his hands as his head fell forward.

Even though his back was to her she could almost see the pain on his face. Her legs finally gave out and she crumpled to the floor, the weight of her guilt crashing down upon her. She could feel his taint slightly jolt when she fell, but he didn't move from the bed. She slid herself across the floor till she could lean against the wooden armoire. As much as she knew she had to go, that there wasn't time for this, she couldn't.

Silence and tension crept between them, filling the room until it was something she felt she could grasp out of the air. The bond between them had become so entwined they could sense what the other was feeling through the taint. His was frantic with anger, pain, confusion, the feel of it violently assaulting her senses. Knowing was one thing, but feeling how bad she hurt him… it was a knife to the heart.

Gathering up what little courage and strength she had left she got to her feet. She couldn't delay any longer or it would be too late. She would come back… she had to now that he knew, now that she could feel it.

Before she could say anything he turned to her. The look in his eyes holding her to the spot. Slowly he got up and brought the sheet to his waist as he took a step forward. Searia's breath caught in her throat, her feet taking an involuntary step back. This was Alistair, her Alistair, she shouldn't be scared, yet the look in his eye dictated that scared is exactly what she should be.

He caught the feel of her through the taint and a predatory smirk sprung to his lips. He dropped the sheet around his waist and stalked the rest of the way towards her pinning her with his glare to the armoire, arms resting against the wood on either side of her face. Why? It was the question that kept plaguing his mind. Was it him, her, was he just not enough anymore, was their love not enough to make her stay, was it because he was king, or her a mage? In the back of his mind he knew he didn't wholly blame her she deserved more than he could offer her at the moment. Someone who didn't and wouldn't hide her, who didn't have to hold back, who could show everyone what she meant to him. His heart physically ached as he realized last night was her goodbye. He thought back on her words, "My job isn't quite done yet. They'd never allow one to rule. Such a shame to waste it all on me."

Her brain was suddenly in turmoil. Even though his eyes held her attention it was a constant battle to keep from looking down. The feel of him this close, his member pressed angrily against her thighs was more than distracting. She closed them hoping to dispel the power he had gained over her.

He grabbed her chin. It wasn't by force, but it wasn't a heartfelt sentiment either. "Look at me. It's the least you could do while ripping my heart out."

Searia's eyes and mouth came open though refusing to meet his gaze. She wanted to protest, but he was right. He deserved better than her, someone who could give him a family, someone who he didn't have to hide in the shadows. Something that she could never give him, finally in defeat she looked up.

"Tell me, how long have you been lying to me?" he demanded. "How long have you known you were going to leave me? How far back did you decide I wasn't enough for you?"

"That not—"

"Shhh, don't," he interrupted putting a finger to her lips. "Was it during the Blight or after when we were in Amaranthine? Or maybe when it was when you put that blighted crown upon my head, you know the one I begged you not too? The one I spent the entire Blight telling you I didn't want—or was the way I blatantly disregarded my duty as King and demanded Fergus to take my place as Regent in order to help the 'Commander of the Grey' in Amaranthine to save Ferelden, again, not clear enough for you?" He smashed the palm of his right hand into the armoire. "In case you didn't bloody notice I never wanted this!"

Searia's heart broke with each sentence he spoke. But it didn't change the fact the she had to go; quickly she wipes the tears from her eyes and placed a hand on his cheek. He turned away at first but she ignored it, refusing to let the gesture get to her.

"I know, but there are things—"

Then with possibly the worst timing in history there was a knock at the door, followed by a very familiar sounding clear of the throat.

"Sorry to interrupt your lovers' quarrel but had a feeling things had not gone according to plan when you did not arrive at the stables. Unfortunately if we don't leave now Commander the boat will depart whether we will it to or not."

Alistair pushed away from the armoire and shook his head. "Zev? Zev knew and—" he looked up at her, a sad curve to his lips. "You know what," he turned his back on her and leaned on the windowsill, "just go."

"Alistair—

"I said GO."

As fast as she could she got dressed the rest of the way pulling the straps on her thigh high boots tight against her skin, she decided to forgo the underwear, thinking it might be for the best if she didn't remind him of last night, she knew that was the last thing she wanted to think about. Walking to the door where Zev was urging her to hurry she turned back. "Maybe I wasn't going to… but I will come back."

Her hand was on the knob when she felt his presence at her shoulder. His hands quickly spun her around before shoving her back into the door. The look in his eyes was a lethal combination of fear, sadness, anger, and desire. Pressing his body against her to keep her pinned his hands fell to her thighs inching up her robes as his breathing became ragged.

Searia was physically shaking from his contact. Fear was beginning to creep in her mind as she felt the slight sensation of her robes riding up her legs. She didn't know what he was doing, was he angry enough to hurt her? No, no matter what Alistair was, he would never hurt her. She could see his pulse quickening in his neck as it was becoming painfully obvious what he intended. Should she stop him, could she even if she wanted to?

Bringing his lips to her ear he whispered, "I can't pretend to know what's happening, nor your reasoning, I can't stop you… won't stop you, but I can make sure you never forget, me or this moment."

With that he bent his head to her neck and bit down as he thrust into her in the same moment gathering her legs in his arms. It was neither gentle nor loving as they both poured all they had into the act, each thrust forcing her back painfully into the door behind her with a resounding thump. She didn't care, all she could feel was him between her legs filling her, and making her feel as if no one else existed, and when she came she came harder and faster than she ever had before head rolling back into the hard wooden surface.

He released her legs without a word letting them fall to the floor before he pulled out of her with a sigh. He ran his hands through his hair and looked up at her as unshed tears pooled into his eyes. She was standing, back facing him as she smoothed out the bottom of her robes before she put her hand back on the doorknob. She was afraid if she turned around it would all be over. She had a job to do, and this was already fast becoming a huge distraction. She just didn't have time, not now.

Her hand twisted and cracked the door open when she felt his hand on hers. A shiver ran up her spine and she realized how scared she was, slowly she looked up at him and her heart broke a little bit more.

"Please, stay. I don't want to ask it, but this—you—," he took a breath, "I need you, please d-don't leave we can fix this. I-I'll do anything."

Searia took a deep breath before answering. "Don't, please don't cry over me Alistair, I don't deserve it." Or you. "I'll be back in a few days… I promise, we can talk then," and with that she slipped out the door and possibly out of his life.

When he could no longer hear her footsteps he sank to the ground. Memories flooded his mind as he sat there thinking of all that he had lost. The fingers of his right hand mechanically began filing across his ring finger as he sat. The slightly raised protrusions of the Dalish writing there wouldn't warrant anyone's notice, and even if it did they wouldn't connect it with her.

He silently wondered if it was a mistake, not just the tattoo, but all of it. In the end he knew it wasn't, even now, as much as it hurt and he wanted to hate her, he could never regret her.

Slamming his fist into the wooden door he managed to get up on his legs. He needed a distraction, preferably a violent one. Through the window was the first light of dawn and with that he began strapping himself in some of his sparring armor. Pulling on the final glove his eyes traced the words on his ring finger, before yanking the glove into place and heading for the sparring ring.

"'To the Void,' my ass," he hissed under his breath. He almost felt sorry for the poor chap that would face him, almost.

-X-

Searia closed the door behind her before turning her deadly gaze towards Zevran, daring him to say anything about what he possibly heard on the other side of that door.

He held up his hands in mock defeat, "Hey, don't shoot the messenger, unless of course that means you'll be my naughty nurse, in that case shoot away."

She rolled her eyes and walked ahead. "Come on Zev, let's go before were too late."

"Whatever you say Commander."

"Don't think that being my friend means I won't kill you."

He chuckled under his breath, "A bit touchy tonight aren't we?"

She let the silence grow between them. She didn't want to talk about it though she knew she would have to eventually. Zev was like that, he didn't have to say anything yet something about him made you want to tell him everything. Searia often chalked it up to some mysterious Crow hoodoo and left well enough alone. He was her sounding board and more often then she liked to admit had helped her get through some rough times.

After awhile he broke the silence, "If it's any consolation dear warden, I truly did not mean to make matters worse."

Letting a small smile touch her lips she looked at him. "You didn't. I don't think it would have made a difference, let's just go."

With that they arrived at the stables and saddled up. They had to make it to Highever by nightfall; it was going to be a long day.

She was right. Every hour seemed to drag by, each gallop of the horse ticking by the time. They didn't stop but twice to eat and water the horses. It seemed the further they got from Denerim—from Alistair—the more at ease they became and soon settled back into their old banter.

They arrived in Highever later than expected, and hurried to the docks that bordered the back of the city passing through Harper's Ford. The smell signaled their arrival before they actually saw the merchant stalls that lined the area. The acrid smell of fish and sweat hung in the air seeping into every fiber of their clothing, every strand of hair. The docks were small and could only accommodate a handful of ships at any given time due to the fishing boats that docked year round.

They didn't bother stabling their horses at an inn, there would be plenty of time for that later, but right now they had a meeting to get to.

Zev touched Searia's shoulder as she swung down from her horse and pointed to a boat ahead. "That's the one. I paid the others off."

"You, pay? Come on Zev don't make me laugh, you know what that would do to my image."

"Hey," he laughed, "every now and then a little spared coin can go a long way. But, alas you are right, turns out the slight mention of a little death, or the Crows is all it takes around here. And sarcasm really isn't becoming on you dear, you're better than that."

She laughed, ignoring the death and Crow threats. He got the job done; she wasn't going to hit him over the head for having a little fun-this time. "Right… the day I'm no longer a sarcastic bitch, is the day you become a bashful virgin."

He held a hand over his heart and feigned a hurt look. "Ah, you wound me. Who shall ever bed me as a bashful virgin?" He cocked his head to the side, "it matters not, I wager I could not only do that, but do so in a dress in a brothel and still get her to scream my name to the Maker."

"Why a brothel? Doesn't it kind of defeat the purpose if you're paying?"

"She would be the one paying me naturally."

Searia rolled her eyes, "naturally."

She turned from him then and drew the hood she had sewn onto her robes over her head and tied off the horse before walking towards the boat. Zev walked ahead a few paces and talked to the captain. The man looked older then he probably was. The gray strands that marred his once dark hair flurried itself over his worn face and beard. The salt water had dried his skin and she saw his fingers were covered in calluses as he held the paper Zev handed him before doing a series of head nods and shakes and handing the paper back.

Zev hopped onto the ship and held his hand out for her. She could decline but he knew she wouldn't as she was trying not to be noticed and any normal female would suffer the gesture gladly.

Gritting her teeth she stepped forward as Zev grabbed her waist and helped her onto the deck. "You're gonna pay for that."

"I'm sure I'll enjoy every minute of it il mio dolce. Now come," he said grabbing her hand and leading her down to the lower deck.

The floors although worn were surprisingly clean for a trade ship but as they turned and walked down a small hallway she couldn't help but feel slightly clostrphobic. The walls on either side of them, though wide enough to walk through, seemed to practically press against them, ever since first entering the Deep Roads she couldn't stand feeling closed in. Once they reached the end of the hall Searia let out a sigh of relief, it turned right and opened up to a slightly bigger, more breathable area.

Zev didn't give her much of a chance to look around before dragging her up a little further and shoving them into a small cabin. It was more or less what she expected but she didn't know if it would be enough room for what they needed.

Zev, as if reading her mind, "A bit small, but I've worked with less. Nothing to worry about, all is so far going according to plan. You just make sure you can do your… whatever it is you do, and we'll be peachy."

"I'm a mage Zev, what I do is save your ass. Now, just how are we doing this, because I can't do that hidey thing you do?"

"We are waiting right now. The boat leaves in an hour, we'll be gone before that. You can just stand in the crook of the door; you won't be noticed right away. I'll be in the shadows."

"Are you sure—"

Zev held up his hand to silence her. "You have known me how long mia cara? I can assure you, every detail and possible outcome has been thought of."

"I know, you've never let me down before. Just, don't kill him. I'd like to at least know what happened before we slit his throat."

Zev laughed. "You and I both know you won't let any harm come to his pretty little head, no need for false pretences."

"He's just my friend Zev, or at least he used to be," she shook her head and leaned her head against the wall to stare at the ceiling. "And just because I won't kill him doesn't mean I haven't thought about it."

He smirked. "Of that I am sure."

When Searia turned her head to look at him he was gone to the shadow he had gone and she couldn't help the tinge of jealousy she felt at his skill. Closing her eyes she tried to relax the suddenly tense muscles in her shoulders. Within seconds she heard footsteps approach the door. Okay, this is it.

"Thanks," said the familiar voice to one of the crew. It was almost enough to bring Searia to tears, but she held them back. She needed answers, and more then that she needed his help.

The knob started to turn, and finally pushed open. The last thing she remembered before all hell broke loose was a glimpse of familiar blonde hair and a flash of blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks to all of you who suffered through it this far. Comments and Reviews are most welcome. And an we guess who's appearing in Chapter 3? Anyone? First to guess it get 100 Alistair cookies.
> 
> Zev Translations (Italian): il mio dolce -my sweet; mia cara -my dear; if for some reason that's not right blame Google translate and let me know, I'll change it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Comment/Review!


End file.
